


Jailbreak

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan theory, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Promptis with Polyship on the side, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: No matter the cost, they will not abandon each other. Not to the prisons of Niflhiem nor to their own vices. (Based on a fan theory of Prompto being captured and the other bros coming to his rescue.)





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Schala here. So Orin and I picked at this fic for a while before finally getting it polished up. The original inspiration came from [a series of posts made by NoctisScientia on Tumblr](http://noctisscientia.tumblr.com/post/146531937736/lucisfenrir-noctisscientia-found-something-kind) pointing out Prompto's absence during part of [the E3 2016 trailer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otVk3EEjgd8) We took this idea and ran with it, putting together a short, two chapter hurt/comfort fic. More than likely, we are completely wrong about everything but we still enjoyed this story regardless. 
> 
> As always, Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. S-E owns FFXV and all the terrible-wonderful things that entails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cement walls crumble and iron bars bend under the weight of their devotion to one of their own.

He'd only tried it once. (Well, twice; once before he'd been shackled, but that resulted in what was probably a pretty awful looking bruise down one side of his back.) Trying to call his gun. The bindings didn't exactly _shock_ him or anything, but it just felt... awful. He'd nearly passed out. Wished he _had_ , actually; it wasn't bad enough that they took his clothes, but then they made him dress in... well, fashion wasn't real important to Prompto at the time, but he'd been annoyed at the ugly dingy-looking gray and gold _jumpsuit_. He was just.. _sick_ every time he looked down and saw the  Niff dagger across his chest. Red and sharp and... marked as property. That's what it felt like.

The gunner drew a ragged breath, eyes closed tightly, just... trying to breathe. Trying not to _think_ about it, to get angry and frustrated all over again, because there just wasn't anything he could do there if he had a full-on panic attack. And _thinking_ about that made it so much worse, so... _Gotta breathe. Just... relax. Yeah, sure, easy._ If he hadn't been sure he'd just have wound up hurting himself, he'd have kicked the nearest wall.

Outside his pitifully small window stood the solid cement wall surrounding the prison, ringed with barbed wire and flanked by watchtowers on each corner. Beyond that, the train yard and factories, belching thick, black smoke into the air day and night. High-pitched whistles and the continuous clang of machinery mixed with the steady marches of the MT guards making their clockwork rounds about the facility. At least until a sudden clanging broke up the monotony, distant from his cell but still familiar.

It wasn't really until he started hearing more clangs that Prompto's head went up, eyes wide. There was a _shout_ , a distinctly gruff one, and then metal on metal in a rhythm that was just so _familiar_ to him-- He stood, leaping up and down, trying to see out that window clearly. He could make out some MTs down, one on fire, then he leaped again and saw them. _Saw_ them. _Guys_.

The all too familiar streak of blue disappeared from his line of sight toward the prison itself. Nervous as he felt, heart hammering in his chest, the blond was also riding on a sudden surge of hope. More clangs, mild explosions, another shout from Gladio, closer. What he really hadn't been prepared for was... well, someone definitely picked up _something_ explosive along the way, because he could _feel_ as easily as hear either a door or a wall (probably both) which ceased to exist afterward.

Light poured in through the hole, muted sunlight doted with motes of dust cutting into the dim, artificial lights. The battle started moving closer, the sharp crashes and clangs echoing off hard, sheer walls. Some of the other prisoners - few and far between after the last round of "processing" - clamored against their cell doors, craning their necks to see the source of the chaos. Others moved inward, curling defensively against the walls or under their threadbare cots.

But one voice cut through the cacophony, putting strong lungs to good use. "Prompto!?" Gladio called out, right before his sword found its place inside another MT, cleaving it in half. "We're here for you, kid!"

"Gladio!" He hadn't even given thought to trying to keep his voice steady. It was relief mixed with fear, knowing that they were still in danger, that nothing was assured; it could have been a _trap_ for all he knew, and then-- Prompto tried to stop his thoughts all over again, drawing a breath, trying to _call_ , "I'm here! I'm close!" _I'm okay, I'm okay, everything's going to be alright_...

Down below, another familiar voice joined in amid the fray, albeit muffled from the blond's perspective. Something about overriding the locks, forcing all the doors open at all once. The details were lost as another group of MTs charged their position, Ignis immediately springing into action. Sparks flying and illuminating the shadowy halls, his knives fluidly sliced through their limbs as he made his way towards a control panel.

Prompto wanted to _help_. He wanted to be out there, to give someone a heads up or to shoot as many of those creepy mechanical bastards as he could--but he needed no reminder about the fact that he was helpless in his cell. And _that_ was terrifying; just hearing the events outside unfold, unable to do a damn thing about it except take a step away from the bars and keep himself alive.

It took a great deal of will, focus and energy to call forth the Fulgurian. Noctis just happened to feel in possession of an abundance of each, cutting down another mechanical soldier with a _growl_ ; then blue eyes became garnet, the dimness outside the prison becoming quickly far darker. There was static in the air, electricity... and the prince only started to experience the slightest bit of satisfaction when he could _feel_ that electricity running in his veins. Ramuh was called upon and answered with his presence, Noctis not needing to look back in order to feel the towering form above. He knew only his request, still echoing in his head: _Break everything apart._

The command crashed down in a tempered bolt of lightning, arcing fiercely as it crackled down the cement walls. Inside, lights and locks alike exploded in sparking bursts, immediately casting the entire facility into darkness. Vivid, violet lightning raged outside, temporary flashes the only illumination beyond Ignis and Gladio's flashlights. All sound within drowned out by the thundering rage of heaven, machine and technology defenseless before it.

It was terrifying. Prompto _knew_ what was going on the moment his skin prickled with the sudden static, everything going dark, but when it all actually _happened_... He backed up out of instinct, _would_ have hidden if he hadn't known, if his thoughts hadn't already been racing as fast as his heart was beating. Ramuh, he protected Noctis, he protected _them_ and it was okay. If still... a little terrifying.

As another thunderbolt crashed outside, Gladio gritted his teeth at the deafening crack before beginning his search. "Prompto? I need you to keep talking!" He belted out, trying to raise his voice over the storm and the sudden clanging of a hundred cell doors sliding open in unison. Hearing the blond muster back his name, the bodyguard dashed for the stairs, casting his flashlight over empty cells as he rushed past the fleeing prisoners.

"I can hear you!" It shouldn't have been that _exciting_ , honestly, but it _was_ ; he could hear the footsteps, hear exactly how close they were, how fast they were coming. For him. They were coming _for him._ That had only just barely started sinking in, tempted to grasp at the bars when he finally saw the flashlight, _saw Gladiolus_ , but he was still a little bit nervous about whether or not the restraints would cause something else... unpleasant.

It didn't matter. _Nothing_ else mattered, Noctis unknowingly interrupting the moment in a flash of blue as he warped from the stairs, unwilling to wait another _second_ longer than he had to. There was entirely too much strength in the act of throwing the cell door open, seeing Prompto in the prison garb.

Gladio halted at the prince's side, mouth slightly agape at that show of force. Swallowing, he quickly interjected, before anything else rash happened, "Noct, he's got one of those damn anti-magic chains on him. We need to break it before we can get out of here..."

Standing guard at the main door, Ignis watched the upper walkways as well as he could in the dark. But the sound of metallic boots and the streak of red eyes stood out even against the shadow. "MTs coming in on your left!" He warned, lobbing a fire spell into the middle of their ranks, slowing their progress and lighting the hall up in copper flames.

It was only then as the prince pulled a single sword that Prompto noticed: Noctis' eyes were red. _Still_ red, even though he was pretty sure Ramuh had already come and gone (though he supposed he could have been wrong), fierce and focused and almost felt a little... feral. It was an observation, simply, feeling no need to wince at the sound of his bonds being sliced apart, falling to the ground and allowing a little surge of _warmth_ that let him know his guns were so easily within reach, that he could _help_ \--

A thought cut off as Noctis quickly pulled the gunner into his arms. There was an arc of power building that had little to do with calling upon the Gods, semi-transparent weapons swirling around him... then _attacking_ ferociously, MTs that had been advancing a second before cut to piles of sparking bits the next. And still all the while the prince held Prompto close and tight, whispering softly, "We're here. You're okay now. Everything's going to be okay." He didn't acknowledge the heaving breath, the shake in the blond's shoulders; that was all okay, too.

Everything else simply _faded_ into the background. Ignis shouting about structural integrity, Gladio scattering the scraps of MTs to make a path outward, the roar of flames and the roll of thunder - all of that fell away. There was only the prince, holding him tight and whispering soft reassurances. Amid the swirling chaos of sparks, storms, and swords, Prompto felt completely _safe_.


	2. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decompression is sometimes a messy process of fits and starts.

The ride was almost silent. Not _uncomfortably_ so; if anything, silence was the only thing that felt appropriate. Noctis had wordlessly selected the back seat along with Prompto, the blond not giving any resistance to laying down, head resting in the prince's lap, just... being close. Assured of where he was, who he was with. And still he couldn't sleep, feeling every turn of the car, every breath, every heartbeat. His eyes fluttered shut when Noctis started petting over his hair gently, still unwilling (unable) to relax entirely. Part of him wanted to look up and see if those eyes were still red, but he didn't give in to curiosity. It was okay. It was enough and then some to just... _be_.

The inn itself was tucked away from the main roads, nestled against a quiet lakeside long abandoned by seasonal tourists. Pulling into the parking lot, Ignis finally broke the silence by simply informing, "We're here." With a glance through the rear view, he watched Prompto slowly sitting up, pulling the advisor's jacket closer over his chest. "I'll take care of the arrangements, see if there is an alternate entrance for you," he promised before leaving the car and heading to the front desk.

Prompto swallowed thickly, managing to croak a soft, "Thanks." It was all... finally, really hitting him in that moment. What they'd done for him. The commoner had wound up captured and... what they'd _done_ to free him...

"We'll take it slow the next few days," Gladio commented, keeping his tone just as quiet as he leaned back. "Give all of us some time to recover." Catching the blond's turn inward, he offered softly but sincerely, "Good to have you back, Prompto."

He hadn't realized he'd just been nodding vapidly at first, until his gaze finally _met_ Gladio's eyes. Prompto really couldn't help but smile a little, even if he was still a little shaken up, careful not to tug too much at Ignis' jacket... but he wanted it _close_. Like Noctis seemed to want him close. "Good to _be_ back. I mean..." He trailed off, shaking his head slowly. What was there to say?

"You can take a shower." The prince surprised them a little by speaking, low and calm. "Take that--" _Take that shit off_ , he'd wanted to say. Actually managed to think better of it. "Get into something more comfortable. Order room service."

Tapping lightly on the window first, Ignis then informed them all, "I have the key. There's a side entrance for people returning from the lake we can use." With an smooth motion, he opened the doors and offered his hand to the blond, "Come, let's take care of you."

It felt for just a second like Noctis pressed up even a little _closer_ ; but the prince seemed fine with letting him out of the car, Prompto taking Ignis' hand and being lead. Sure it was probably silly to worry too much about ducking his head, but better safe than sorry and all that; and, really, he just wanted to be _inside_ , away from everything else, with _them_. Maybe that was a little obvious by how tightly he held that hand, but he hadn't exactly been able to do so in _days_.

Noctis followed behind as if that might be his natural place. Watching, watching _over_. There was still a... rumbling anger about the entire incident underneath the surface, things that hadn't been asked or answered prodding at him. He just wasn't quite willing to prod, himself.

Gladio moved efficiently to gather up the necessary luggage, taking up the tail end of their little train. Forever watching all of their backs, glancing over his shoulder just in case. All of them needed this time to recoup and recover, to exist away from the battlefield for just a day or two.

Not letting go of that hand for a moment, Ignis checked each little turn ahead of them, not moving until he was sure they were safe. Not relaxing for a moment until they reached the room, until the door was locked behind them. "Safe at last," he murmured, turning back to rest his free hand over Prompto's. "Now tell us what you need and it shall be done."

The smile was a little shaky, though honest. Even with all the possibilities in front of him, the blond just shook his head; he didn't know. It was still... a little... "Maybe just. To sit down for a minute. Yeah?" How would he thank them? How could he ever hope to tell them what it meant... Just trying to breathe normally, Prompto carefully removed Ignis' jacket, handing it back to him even though that _symbol_ was still on his chest. Like a brand. He just refused to look down at it, that was all. He wasn't... _theirs_... "Th-thanks. I wasn't... I wasn't sure..." He trailed off with a dry throat and a short, forced laugh, looking away from everyone. "I thought maybe I'd... you know, that was... _it_. That I'd be... abandoned again. Y'know? S-sorry."

Breath catching in his throat, Ignis automatically pulled the blond into his arms before anything else could be said. " _Never_ ," he whispered fiercely, seeking to banish any such worries with caring touch and comforting words. To assure all their dedication in a single sentence, "We won't abandon you, Prompto."

On the other side, Gladio drew a supportive arm about the blond's still shaking shoulders. "We're right here for you. No matter what happens... _we've got you_ ," he promised, reaching down to squeeze Prompto's chapped, trembling hand.

"Y-yeah." There was some exertion to Prompto's smile, but it remained somehow bright, looking back at Noctis-- The smile fell. Actually, it crashed and shattered into a million little pieces before he tried to pick it back up again; the prince was angry. _Really_ angry, that quiet, slow anger that he really hadn't seen all that much of. But he also knew it wasn't for _him_ , that the scary anger could never hurt him, never touch him; and when Noctis finally realized he was looking, made eye contact, the short nod eased things a little. Clearing his throat, the gunner's smile got another unsteady start. "Hey, um. I'm just gonna take a quick shower, yeah?"

"Toss your clothes outside the door." The prince's request sounded just a little more like a flat order, getting everyone's attention. Swallowing, he added, "Please."

"Sure, Noct." Prompto really didn't want them anywhere near the clothing after it was off, anyway, slipping away and heading to the bathroom with maybe a little too much speed. Stripping was the same; quick and haphazard, eager to get under the hot spray of water, leaving the pile of clothes outside the door.

The prince waited to hear the quiet click of the bathroom door closing again. Then he _moved_ , not even bothering to warp; it felt better to _walk_ , to _approach_ and pick up the jumpsuit, the filth in his hands, energy already surging with fire as the clothes started to smolder and ignite in his grasp. There was no plan aside from opening the nearest window and tossing them out, but by that time... all that was left was ash to blow away in the wind. Teeth clenched, he still felt incredibly unsatisfied in the destruction.

"Noc-" The word cut off as Gladio physically stilled the adviser, stopping his chiding before it could start. Not that Ignis' concern was _unwarranted_ but this needed a different tactic.

Carefully approaching, the bodyguard sought to diffuse first, his voice held steady and low, "We're all pissed off at those Niff bastards, but acting rash won't _help_ , Noct." Meeting that fiery gaze head on with his eyes just as hard, Gladio continued, "I'm not asking you to _ignore_ that anger... just put it on hold for now. For Prompto's sake."

"How the _fuck_ do I put this _on hold_." It was telling, the distance between Noctis' words and tone; calm, seething, cursing and hissing but still an underlying... stillness. More like coiling, readying to strike. "They _took_ him. They scared the shit out of him; who knows what _else_ they may have done." The red _tinge_ to his eyes was unmissable, felt even by himself.

And still, Gladio did not waver as he took hold of the prince's shoulders. His grip as firm and steady as his devotion. "I know. I _know_ what they _did_ ," he answered back, keeping their eyes locked. That power, slowly creeping over Noct in a red tide, would not deter him. "I know _everything_ they've taken from _us_. Not from _Lucis_ , but from each of _us,_ _personally_." There, he faltered, having to choke back his own unresolved grief, but still he soldiered on, "Don't forget it, don't forgive... but you need to make _good_ use of it."

Joining in on the lecture, Ignis kept his own tone far gentler, "And lashing out right here and now won't help _Prompto_. He needs _comfort_ and _calm_." Even if the anger was for the blond's sake, it wasn't in his best interest. They just needed Noctis to _see_ that.

Gritting his teeth, the prince didn't find it all that easy to just... place his anger _somewhere else_ , to let go of it even for a little while. But between Ignis words and what he knew Gladio had also lost... He drew in a shaky, deep breath, letting it out in a slightly hissing sigh. "I'll _try_." He promised, placing one hand on his bodyguard's. "I'll try. Okay?" And already he heard the squeak of the shower faucet, surprised at how quickly Prompto had washed. Even if he'd likely spend a while drying... "Do we have anything for him to wear?" There, that was... a focus. Priority.

"We should have some extra clothing in his bag," Ignis answered, seeking them without being asked. After a momentary search, he produced a worn t-shirt and matching shorts along with a pair of briefs. "There, good enough for tonight. We'll worry about the rest tomorrow." Walking over to the door, he knocked first before informing, "We have pajamas for you, Prompto."

"Oh! Great, right out!" To his credit, the blond did manage to _sound_ a lot better. He felt it, he did, just... still shaken. And there was that... really tender spot on his back, but. Maybe if he just kept facing toward everyone, then that would be alright. Towel secured around his waist, his hair was still clearly damp; but that too looked a lot better than it had. Ducking his head a little as he opened the door and stepped out with a little smile, prepared to thank Ignis; then he realized that he'd made a mistake. Misjudgment. Noctis wasn't where he thought he'd be and those blue eyes had definitely widened in understanding--

"Prompto." That calm, burning, seething anger again, the prince approaching for a better look. "What did they do. What the _fuck_ did they do to--"

Panic was clear on the blond's features, acting before the others could; he closed the distance between himself and Noctis, hands clasping his best friend's biceps. Holding him, holding him _there_. "Noct. It's okay, yeah? It's _okay_. Honest. Just wasn't as fast a draw as I thought I was, that's all." _Please, please don't be upset_...

Moving in sync with the blond, Ignis assured, "It's nothing a healing spell and a good night's rest won't cure." Still watching, still keeping track of the color of the prince's eyes, he offered, "Let me take care of it."

Noctis could very nearly _taste_ blood. There was still so much anger, _righteous_ anger, threatening to break the surface. But there was Prompto, too, and the pleading look in his eyes... plus, Ignis and Gladio had been right. Another breath, just _needing_ it to pull himself together, and then despite how rough his voice sounded at first, "I will." The next breath was faster, a little more stable. "I'll take care of it."

"Yeah." The gunner agreed, allowing himself some relief. "Good. Then you can take it easy yourself, yeah? Everyone's probably... kind of tired." He didn't get a verbal response, just a little snort before he felt that familiar hot and cold tingle of healing magic, holding his breath so he wouldn't make a sound during that one quick instant when there was pain. Then he was completely breathless due to a certain prince _clinging_ to him, which made it entirely too easy to cling right back.

The hug was _tight_ and he didn't _mean_ it to be, but Noctis wasn't sure he cared at that point. "You're here." He assured the both of them. "You're safe." At that moment, his throat just wouldn't allow, _We need you so much_.

Having been right on the edge of the embrace, Ignis easily succumbed to its gravity. "We're here for you," he promised both of them in the same instant, his hands lightly swirling over their backs.

Gladio hardly bothered with restraint, wrapping the younger members of their group in strong, sure arms. "We've got you." And Noctis _needed_ to hear that just as much, to know that they would protect him from every last threat. Even from _himself_ if need be.

It was a... necessary thing, and deeply enjoyed. It was all kind of _real_ then, more real than it had been before, Prompto shivering a little despite the heat. It was good, though. Undeniably good, important. But after a long moment he felt forced to laugh a little and mention, "You're all aware that I'm still in a towel, right? I'm just short of indecent, here." Alright, so he knowingly kind of left himself open there, but.

"That just means more of you to hug," Gladio teased with a little chuckle, glad for the break in the tension. Hand sliding up into damp, blond hair, he then continued, "Kiss too, if that's what you want." An open invitation, but only if Prompto was willing and able to accept.

Ducking his head the slightest bit, the gunner's laugh was soft but genuine. It wasn't so much about _want_ , strangely enough. He wanted it, he really did, he just... needed a little glance around. He _was_ pretty sure everyone was tired, that they all needed rest to recover,  but he wasn't exactly sensing anyone rushing to sleep. "Actually, the whole... kissing thing might be kind of nice."

And maybe that was just something that Noctis had needed as much, turning his head to kiss softly against the front of one shoulder. Just simple, gentle. Really assuring themselves that they really were _there_ , together again.

They all required that simple contact, the promise of healing after their harrowing time apart. Following suit with the prince, Ignis offered his own chaste kiss just to one temple. "Still, let us know if its too much," he murmured, care and consideration implicit in his words.

Even Gladio tempered himself for the blond's sake, his own kiss to that damp forehead feather light and fleeting. "And don't worry about anything other than resting up tonight," he added, offering to take up ever last burden so Prompto could simply _relax_.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, guys." The mild stutter wasn't for anything like nervousness, and definitely not disagreement; if anything, Prompto felt an overwhelming swell of appreciation. More than that, but exhaustion and relief mixed with the rest, making it more difficult to express than usual. "Honestly, just... _thanks_." The true depth of his emotions was clear even in the softness of his voice.

And Noctis felt it too, a mild trembling in his own chest. Anger was _there_ , burning somewhere in the background; but distant. Unneeded for the moment. "Here, let's... get you laying down, alright?" He suggested softly, starting to move so he could pull the blond along. He was trying not to be selfish, really he was, but he needed to care for this. For his friend, for the situation. Even if he wasn't really any good at it.

Even being pulled along, it was slow and gentle enough to let Prompto smile at both Gladiolus and Ignis, squeezing each of their hands with his free one before he was willingly pulled away altogether. "Yeah, bed sounds pretty nice. Should probably get dressed first, though."

"That goes against everything I know about you." The prince willed himself to tease, tugging back the covers as he let go of the gunner's hand. "Yeah, you, um. Go ahead. Get in bed when you're ready."

The blond laughed, towel around his waist keeping him decent as he finally retrieved the clothes Ignis had gotten for him. "I'm not shy and my arms aren't broken, y'know. This'll take me two seconds. Get in bed, I know you want to beat me to it."

Not that everything was exactly "normal", but it was... more so than it had been. Noctis glanced away anyway, out of decency. Out of the desire not to be angry again at what had been across that bare back moments before.

The memory would have to serve a a reminder. To all be more cautious in the future and to never let it happen again. "Both of you get some rest," Ignis suggested, already turning towards their room's small kitchenette. "I'll have a meal ready for whenever you wake up." A skill honed over years taking care of a nap-prone prince and a focus for him beyond the stress of the day.

One that Gladio also needed, evident in the slow roll of his shoulders and his attempt to work the tension from his neck. "We'll make sure everything's taken care of," he promised, following along to offer assistance where he could. There would be time enough for strategies and evaluations - even he needed some stillness and normalcy after all they'd faced.

"Thanks, guys." Prompto managed again, for once in his life as fast about getting dressed as he could be about getting _undressed_. He then somewhat leaped onto the bed and grabbed for the pillows, flinging one at Noctis to get his attention.

At least the prince did him the service of sounding like the pillow had made any kind of impact, "oomph"-ing before climbing into bed with him. He hadn't expected the blond to open his arms and pull him in first, pretty sure that _he_ wasn't the one most in need of it...

Except. "Worried about me, huh?" Prompto found it in him to tease, clinging gently.

Noctis snorted, returning the embrace. "Yeah, I guess." And even downplaying it felt impossible. Voice dropping into a whisper because it _had_ to, he added, "Glad to have you back."

A slightly shaky breath later, the blond actually felt contentedly halfway to sleep. "Me too."

As the whispered words faded away into sleepy silence, only the calming sounds of the kitchen filled the hotel suite. "We were fortunate this time," Ignis finally spoke up, his eyes flitting between the cutting board and the bed. "Not just due to Prompto's rescue... but also..." He let the words die on his lips, not wishing to entertain the thought further.

But it was a truth they couldn't ignore, not as the two stationed at the prince's side. "It's something we have to keep in mind," Gladio concurred, following the adviser's line of sight. "Between the divine pacts and the fact that Noct doesn't have The Wall drawing energy from him-"

"- He can be just as much of a danger as Niflhiem itself," came the plain spoken truth, Ignis' grip tightening on his knife. They needed to keep faith in Noct to control himself and that power but having bore witness to the havoc reigned down for even a righteous cause left him shaken.

Guiding the adviser's hand to still and set the knife aside, Gladio entwined their fingers together. "We'll keep him _safe_ ," he swore in a whisper, to the only person he trusted to keep that promise.

"No matter what," came simple the response, Ignis just as convicted. No matter the trials they faced or the burdens they bore, the would give their all for the future king.

There was much yet to learn, to hone and control for battles which were no doubt ahead of them; but at that moment their future king was just a young man in a comfortably dreamless sleep. The morning would be a small step to take, and a dozen other small steps after that, advancing. Noctis was certain that he'd be able to learn restraint in regards to his powers, _willing_ ; and certainly with his kingdom of three at his side, he would succeed.

 


End file.
